


The Morning After

by lovinniel



Series: A Study In Science [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinniel/pseuds/lovinniel
Summary: It was nearing winter and the chilling wind had taken the ship to a new voyage on uncharted area.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Series: A Study In Science [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440316
Kudos: 7





	The Morning After

Autumn was closing in Seoul and the gusts of cold wind caused a young man to shiver as he hurried his steps. The tall, slender figure tried to slip his way past dozens of equally rushed pedestrians as much as he could without knocking anyone – he knew he was very prone to making a scene. A faint grumble was heard from high above and the man further hastened, making a mental note on how bad it would be for his health getting caught in a late November rain.

A few blocks and turns later the man had untangled himself out of the big city busy streets and found himself in a narrow, rather dimly lit alley, made worse by darkened sky above. On other occasions the man would say that he had gotten lost but that was not the case this time. He confidently walked past several brightly lit windows that served as the primary source of light in this alley. The glimmering multicolored lamps strung above the glass panels evoked a pleasant feeling buried deep in past memories: it was never too early for Christmas.

The man stopped a moment to embrace the warmth of the view before he felt a nimble poke on his arm. Glancing, he found not a person but a fresh wet spot on his black flannel coat. It had barely disappeared before another water bullet dropped beside the first spot; that was the man’s cue to continue his track. Thankfully the rain had not fleshed out its full power when the man arrived at his destination: a small shop with brightly lit glass panels not unlike the others, but the man knew this was it. He had confused places, and other things, more than what was acceptable for ordinary, non-brain-damaged people, but he had never forgotten things that made certain impressions to him. This place stood out in particular.

Clouds of warm air wafted out when the man pushed the door open. The bell above rang loudly as the man quickly stepped inside and took a good inhale of the familiar relaxing aroma that breathed coziness: roasted Arabica beans, sweet caramel that would soon be in his macchiato, cinnamon rolls baking, and a citrusy fragrant of bergamot. The man searched around as he scented the last smell; he was certain because he had once jokingly suggested Earl Grey to someone as to enhance the said person’s princely image only for the person to actually take up drinking that tea as habit.

Sure enough, the man found the person when his gaze fell on the elegant, neatly dressed male sitting on the far end of the empty cafe; the glorious angelic face stared back with his foxy eye and distinctive pale smirk.

“You’re early, Hwang Minhyun.” The man’s voice cracked as he recovered from freezing weather. That was not the case, of course, because Hwang Minhyun hardly came on time, that is, if he ever decided to come. The man was certain it had been at least an hour past the time they agreed upon and usually the other would just bailed out. But today Minhyun stayed, and the man knew very well the reason the fox had for staying.

“No, but don’t worry. I had just arrived ten minutes ago; thankfully before it started to rain.”

Minhyun continued to uphold his smile as he watched the man wiggled past the fluffy chairs and ottomans, followed by the elderly waitress.

“I caught the early drops.” The man said as he sat down in front of Minhyun. He purportedly did not see the other’s eyes directly; he knew Minhyun had been gazing at him intently ever since he entered the room and he felt that a single stare would immediately give him out. Instead he busied himself with the menus, pretending to be conflicted over ordering pumpkin spice latte or americano.

After several minutes of internal debate, the man felt he couldn’t let the waitress standing idle beside him and ordered a caramel macchiato, which earned a chuckle from the waitress who had pretty much known his usual order.

And then they fell into a thick silent – one that the man hoped Minhyun would break. But Minhyun seemed content on awkwardly sitting in silence.

A bright light suddenly flashed from outside followed by loud grumble and the man flinched.

“It looks like the rain’s gonna get heavier.”

“Yeah,” Minhyun said. “But, we’re not here to talk about the weather, aren’t we?”

The man sighed. It was, after all, him who sought Minhyun out and forced the other to made a time for a cup of tea, though after knowing the tea, Minhyun wasted no time to accept and rather enthusiastically pestered on the meeting.

“Yes.” It was almost lost amidst the sound of galvanizing rain.

Minhyun seemed to hear him in perfect clarity, however, and talked in a softer, almost patronizing manner that nevertheless calmed the man.

“Speak then, Ong Seongwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I feel that it's been a long time since I last posted my works. Truth be spoken, writing on this subjects had never been easy, and it took turn for the worse these days. But I would strive to continue writing so long as there's still someone out there who enjoy this story. So long as there's still someone willing to board the ship, I'm willing to set the sail. Just bear with me if the updates take a long, long time. <3
> 
> Please leave your thoughts! <3


End file.
